It has been long documented in the art that graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provide certain and considerable advantages in the operation of computer and other logically based media. However we submit that nothing within the state of the art particularly intimates or otherwise suggests of a telecommunications subscriber profile management system as that detailed herein seeking the protection of Letters Patent. Indeed, implemented as part of a computer program product, the invention herein presents (in the preferred embodiment) a common graphical user interface to telecommunications network administrators or customer service representatives (and like personnel who ordinarily manage telecommunication's subscriber profiles), where said relevant core network equipment may have been acquired from disparate vendors and/or where such networks may have recently consolidated otherwise disparate operations.